1887 in art
The year 1887 in art involved some significant events. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1887_in_art# hide *1 Events *2 Awards *3 Works *4 Births **4.1 January to June **4.2 July to December *5 Deaths *6 References Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1887_in_art&action=edit&section=1 edit *February (approx.) – Fourth annual exhibition of Les XX, at the Musées royaux des Beaux-Arts de Belgique in Brussels. Artists invited to show in addition to members of the group include Walter Sickert,[1]Camille Pissarro, Berthe Morisot and Georges-Pierre Seurat.[2] The major work shown is Seurat's A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte.[3] *March 26 – June 8 – Third exhibition by the Société des Artistes Indépendants in Paris. *November 14 – Paul Gauguin returns to Paris from Martinique. *December (approx.) – Vincent van Gogh arranges an exhibition of paintings by himself, Émile Bernard, Louis Anquetin, and (probably) Toulouse-Lautrec in the Restaurant du Chalet, 43 Avenue de Clichy,Montmartre, Paris. Bernard and Anquetin sell their first painting; van Gogh exchanges work with Gauguin.[4] *Vincent van Gogh begins his first [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunflowers_(series_of_paintings) Sunflowers series of paintings] in Paris. *Walter Crane illustrates "The Architecture of Art" (included in his Claims of Decorative Art, printed later). *Charles Lang Freer's first Asian art purchase is a painted Japanese fan. *Sir John Everett Millais' painting Bubbles is acquired for advertising purposes by Pears soap. Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1887_in_art&action=edit&section=2 edit Works * Self-portrait Vincent van Gogh * Cleopatra Alexandre Cabanel * Bucht von Langland Alfred Sisley * Manda Lamétrie, farmer's wife - Alfred Philippe Roll Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1887_in_art&action=edit&section=4 edit January to Junehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1887_in_art&action=edit&section=5 edit *3 January – August Macke, Expressionist painter (died 1914). *5 February – Albert Paris Gütersloh, Austrian painter and writer (died 1973). *23 March – Juan Gris, painter and sculptor (died 1927). *25 March – Josef Čapek, painter (died 1945). *29 April – Stanley Cursiter, Scottish painter and curator (died 1976). *May – Jacob Steinhardt, painter and woodcut artist (died 1968). *12 May – Leo Michelson, Latvian-American painter and sculptor (died 1978). *21 May – Barker Fairley, English-born Canadian painter, writer, and educator (died 1986). *30 May – Alexander Archipenko, sculptor (died 1964). *20 June – Kurt Schwitters, Dadaist painter and writer (died 1948). July to Decemberhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1887_in_art&action=edit&section=6 edit *7 July – Marc Chagall, Russian-Belarusian-French painter (died 1985). *28 July – Marcel Duchamp, influential artist (died 1968). *24 September – Frank Newbould, English poster artist (died 1951). *6 October – Le Corbusier, architect and painter (died 1965). *9 October – Manuel Ortiz de Zárate, painter (died 1946). *1 November – L. S. Lowry, English painter (died 1976). *15 November – Georgia O'Keeffe American artist (died 1986). Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1887_in_art&action=edit&section=7 edit *March 24 – Ivan Kramskoi, painter and art critic (born 1837) *June 4 – Albert-Ernest Carrier-Belleuse, French sculptor and painter (born 1824) *June 5 – Hans von Marées, painter (born 1837) *July 8 – John Wright Oakes, landscape painter (born 1820) *July 17 – Nicaise de Keyser, painter (born 1813) *August 19 – Alvan Clark, American astronomer, telescope maker, portrait painter and engraver (born 1804) *December 19 **August Becker, painter (born 1821) **François Bonvin, realist painter (born 1817) *''date unknown'' **Giovanni Battista Amendola, sculptor (born 1848) **Paul Emile Chappuis, photographer (born 1816) Category:1887